


Revolución

by CocaineRamone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaineRamone/pseuds/CocaineRamone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante el año del 68, tanto en Francia como en México, la palabra revolución vuelve a tener la misma importancia que en siglos pasados, en medio de este renacimiento ideológico, político y oculto por los juegos olímpicos de dicho año, dos jóvenes cruzan sus historias, sin así quererlo, para cambiar sus destinos de manera irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blowin' in the wind

"Solía pensar que si me pudiera dar cuenta de que iba a morir, entonces seria mil veces más agradable" probablemente, ese fue uno de los últimos pensamientos que uno de mis mejores amigos, Robert Grantaire, tuvo en su cabeza, y lo puedo asegurar porque en situaciones normales y cotidianas, él solía decir algo similar a: 'si me diera cuenta de que voy a morir, entonces seria una mejor persona, pero como no voy por la vida pensando en que me voy a morir...pues suelo ser como soy'. Sin embargo, este ya no era el momento de ser una mejor persona, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que, irrevocablemente, se iba a morir, ya no le quedaba el tiempo que él hubiera querido para ser un hombre ejemplar.

En ese preciso instante, se encontraba enfrentando una de las dualidades más comunes del mundo moderno, el mundo al que pertenecíamos: de un lado, se encontraba el amor que, de una u otra forma, él había logrado introducir a su vida durante los últimos años, y del otro, se encontraba el odio de una sociedad intolerante y autoritaria a la que, sin querer, las distintas casualidades de la vida nos había introducido.

A nuestro al rededor, el estruendo continuó. Caí sobre el frío asfalto de un país que no era el mío. Desde abajo, observe todo el horror que se sembraba a mi al rededor, y claro que podía evitar la realidad, e incluso, pensé, podía salvarme fácilmente si por un instante me transportaba a mi lugar feliz...aunque con un toque mayor de sinceridad eso no existía en ese preciso instante. Sin importar eso, cerré mis ojos con serenidad y comencé a recordar los hechos que, ya sea afortunada o desafortunadamente, nos habían traído al momento que cambiaría nuestras vidas radicalmente y para siempre.

[febrero 1968]

Era un día como cualquier otro en París. Los asistentes de la universidad de Nanterre se movían al ritmo de los renovados Beatles y de los Rolling Stones. Era algo genérico, ya no existía una distinción entre ritmos para jóvenes y ritmos para señoritas, todos se movían al mismo ritmo. Pareciera ser que de la noche a la mañana, todos los jóvenes nacidos a principios de los 50s, se habían vuelto un solo ente con hambre de revolución, amor y paz. Un grupo de chicos caminaba, después de su última clase, con una preocupación del tamaño de su mundo.

—Hablando de asuntos más importantes...¿creen que los impulsos de nuestro compañero Daniel tengan alguna represalia para nosotros? —El joven rubio y angelical, llamado Enjolras, comenzó así un debate.   
Alexandre Enjolras, un líder nato. Estudiaba ciencias políticas porque estaba convencido de que así podría cambiar al mundo. Y si no al mundo, al menos a su nación. Junto con Daniel Cohn y Alain Krivin, lideraba todos los movimientos estudiantiles en los que la universidad y sus distintas facultades se veían incluidos.

—Puedo preguntar...¿de que hablamos? —el joven a lado de él, rascó su rizada y oscura cabellera en señal de duda. 

Grantaire era un poco...distinto. Él era un soñador sin remedio alguno. Apoyaba a Enjolras, sí. Pero no dedicaba su vida a la protesta. Además de ser distraído sin posibilidad de cambio. Siempre estaba en la luna o en cualquier otro lado. Pero como todas las cosas en este mundo, eso tenia una justificación.

—¿Recuerdas el día que el Primer ministro vino? —un joven de cabello color fuego, que respondía al nombre de Jean Prouvaire, interrumpió con serenidad la conversación. 

—Sí, ese día tenia mucha hambre durante la conferencia. 

—Bueno, pues...también recuerdas que nuestro compañero Daniel Cohn actuó de forma...incorrecta, ¿no?.

—Eso...ya no lo recuerdo. —sinceridad ante todo por parte de Grantaire. 

—Pues bueno, le hizo preguntas indebidas y demás cosas de rebelde...

—NO ES REBELDE. Es un estudiante inconforme como muchos otros. —Enjolras interrumpió la conversación sutilmente, pues el creía que todo acto realizado por sus compañeros universitarios era un acto de descontento y revolucionario. Claro que hasta él tenia sus limites, pero por el momento...¿qué daño podían hacer unas cuantas preguntas al primer ministro?.

—Bueno, le hizo preguntas indebidas y demás cosas de 'estudiante inconforme'. —corrigió el pelirrojo de mal modo.

—Ah ya...bueno...ojalá... —Grantaire, en ocasiones, no tenia una opinión solida con la cual contribuir, y esto molestaba de sobre manera al heroico Enjolras, ¿qué nunca ponía atención en las reuniones?— ojalá todo salga bien para nosotros.

—Bueno, ¿te quedaras a la reunión de al rato? —preguntó Enjolras insistente. 

—Sí, sí...la reunión...¡LA REUNIÓN! Amigos, lo siento, tengo que irme YA, AHORITA. 

—¿De qué rayos hablas ahora? —así era como se colmaba la paciencia del líder. Lentitud  e incumplimiento. 

—¡No puedo asistir a la junta! Me tengo que ir. 

Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Grantaire ya iba corriendo hacia la salida principal de us facultad sin una explicación razonable.

—Emile... —susurro el peligroso.

Ya a unos kilómetros de distancia de la universidad, Grantaire corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían mientras se maldecía a si mismo, para media hora después, detenerse frente a un tumulto de mujeres desesperadas frente a una escuela. Gracias a su cuerpo masculino, logro abrirse camino entre las mujeres impacientes y llegar a la puerta de salida (o entrada, dependiendo de la hora del día en que se viera).

—¡Robert! —lo saludo amablemente una joven y hermosa maestra con mandil a cuadros y amables ojos cafés.

—Buenas, señorita. Vengo por Emile. 

—¡Ah! Claro, ya vuelvo. —entró un par de minutos y salió acompañada de un pequeño con los mismos rizos rebeldes y oscuros de Grantaire— ¡aquí esta!. 

—¡PAPI! —el niño corrió emocionado a Grantaire, él lo cargó, agradeció y se alejo del grupo de mujeres que, inconformes, veían como el recién llegado había recibido a su niño antes que ellas quienes ya llevaban varios minutos esperando. 

Lejos del tumulto, bajo al pequeño, cargó su mochila adornada con las amigables caras de The Beatles Cartoons, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron por las bellas calles parisinas cubiertas por un deliciosa atmósfera de casi primavera. 

Emile Grantaire no era el hermano menor de Robert, no, no, él era su hijo. Tenía 5 años, los mismos rizos negros de su padre y los mismos ojos expresivos color miel de su madre de quien no tenia realmente ningún recuerdo. Vivía con Grantaire y con su abuela en el 246 de la Rue Saint Michele. Pero no solo era criado por ellos dos, Enjolras, Jehan y los demás miembros del grupo de amigos eran cercanos a Emile y lo querían como si fuera su propio hermanito. Todos ellos llenaban el vacío que su madre biológica representaba, aunque, al ni siquiera tener recuerdos claros de ella, Emile no tenia conocimiento sobre ese vacío, él solo se dedicaba a ser feliz con la familia que el destino le había otorgado, sin embargo, a Grantaire grande esto le calaba y mucho.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, mon coure? 

—¡Bien! Nos pidieron hacer un dibujo de nuestra familia. —¿por qué, Dios? ¿por qué descargar tu ira con un niño tan encantador como Emilie?. Al menos eso era lo que Grantaire pensaba, pues en ese momento su corazón se sentía afligido.

—Ah...¿De...de verdad? y...¿qué dibujaste? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y dolor en el corazón. Inútiles prejuicios de adulto. 

—Ay, pues a tí, a abuelita, a mis tíos Enjy, Marius, Courf, Combeferre, Joly, Bahorel, a tía cosette y a tía Eponine —Emile sonrió satisfecho y Grantaire suspiró aliviado. Bendita inocencia infantil.

—¡Oye, oye! ¿y Jehan?

—A él lo puse como mamá —Grantaire lo miro sorprendido. Es decir, Jehan era bonito, pero ¿casarse con él para que fuera la mamá de Emile? ¡Qué locura!.

—¿¡Por qué?!

—Porque le gustan las flores. A todas las mamis les gustan las flores, ¿no? —Grantaire sonrió. No dejaba de sorprenderse de lo encantador que podía ser algo creado...por él. Después de todo, a sus propios ojos él nunca hacia las cosas bien. 

—Tienes razón, Emile. A Jehan le gustan las flores. A todos nos deberían de gustar, ¿no crees?.

Ambos se perdieron en la tranquilidad de las calles parisinas de media tarde y continuaron  con sus platicas habituales de regreso a casa, pero al ser jueves casi viernes, Grantaire quería que su hijo tuviera una tarde divertida, como las que él veía las mamás de los compañeros de Emile pasaban con sus hijos, así que lo llevo por helado y macarrones sin darle importancia alguna a que su última paga haciendo bocetos para sus compañeros se le hubiera ido en eso.

Después pasaron con Enjolras para disculparse por haber faltado a la reunion vespertina de ese día. 

—¡Tío Enjowas! —Emile se colgó del cuello del rubio y él lo abrazo de vuelta. 

—¡Emile! Pequeño, ¿como estas?. 

—¡Quiero leche! —el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, eso significaba que la hora de la merienda se acercaba. 

—¡Emile! acabamos de comer helado. 

—El helado no es leche, R, es derivado, sí claro que lo es, pero no leche como tal. Puedes ir  a la cocina, ahi esta mi mamá, ella te servira toda la leche que quieras. 

—¡Yeiiiiii! —Enjolras y Grantaire se quedaron solos en el elegante recibidor de la casa burguesa de la familia. 

—Enj, vine porque —Grantaire resaca la parte trasera de su cabeza como si ahí se encontrara la continuación a su frase— bueno, quiero saber de que me perdí en la reunión de hoy. Lo siento. Sabes que esto de Emile...es un poco difícil.

—Ni lo menciones, Robert. Esta bien, a veces olvido a Emile. —sonrió. Después de todo, eran los mejores amigos.

—Genial. ¿Pero entonces? ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Algo importante? ¿Ya esta lista la casa para las olimpiadas? —todo el grupo de amigos estaba emocionado por las olimpiadas de ese año, pues para ellos representaba un mensaje de paz y armonia que en ese momento no venia nada mal. 

—No, hemos hablado incluso de ir a la sede para verlas en vivo y a todo color. Seria genial, ¿no crees? —Grantaire quedo boquiabierto. 

—C...claro que lo seria pero...bueno no tengo tanto dinero para costearlo. O tal vez tenga algo ahorrado. ¡SERIA GENIAL IR!

—Lo seguiremos planeando. Pero bueno, en la junta de hoy solo discutimos lo que te dije a la salida. No sabemos si el estado va a reaccionar del agua forma. Por ahora no hemos alertado a nadie de nada. Pero hay que estar atentos a las noticias, eso es todo. 

—Podríamos hacer una barricada. Como en la revolución de Junio de los 1800.

—¡Robert! —Enjolras río complacido— Sí ponías atención en las clases de historia de la prepa. En fin...no me gustaría que tuviéramos que recurrir a las barricadas...pero si fuera necesario seria una buena idea de defensa.

El día terminó como usualmente comenzaban todos los demás: con planes de revueltas estudiantiles y de tácticas de defensas a las ideas intelectuales de la universidad. Al ver que era tarde, Robert y Emile se fueron a su casa inmersos en su propio mundo que se mantenía alejado del ambiente peligroso y rudo que comenzaba a soplar en el viento y al que pronto todos los jóvenes se verían sometidos.

 

 

**_Esta es un historia que sigue en uno de mis tiempos históricos favorito, el 68 tanto en Francia como en México, más adelante se vera eso. Sinceramente soy demasiado nueva en esta plataforma, así que espero tener al menos un lector e.e. La historia va acompañada de canciones éxito de los 60's, y bueno esta va con 'Blowin' in the wind' de Bob Dylan, no necesariamente tiene que ver con el capitulo en si, pero me parece adecuada para escuchar de fondo mientras se lee jaja._**  


	2. With a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las protestas de abril de 1968 son desencadenada por las iniciativas del líder de les Amis, Alexandre Enjolras, a manera de apoyo, todos se unen a regañadientes o por convicción propia a las exigencias del líder.

Del grupo de amigos, Fernand Courfeyrac, era un practicante de atletismo, desde que tenia 9 años había comenzado a entrenar, y esta vez, quizás, solo quizás, vendría su gran oportunidad. 

A diferencia de los demás viernes, el viernes 22 de marzo fue una ocasión especial ya que Courfeyrac se tuvo que presentar puntual a entrenar en las pistas de la universidad. Para él el viernes perfecto constaba de ir a beber con sus amigos, a ver una película con la chica que se consiguiera para ese fin de semana o simplemente regresando a su casa a dormir las horas que su carrera en ciencias políticas no le permitía en la semana, pero ese día fue la excepción. 

Después de darle 4 vueltas a la pista a manera de calentamiento, vio a lo lejos que 2 de sus amigos, Jean Prouvaire y Robert, se acercaban a él corriendo de forma que lo hacían sentir pena ajena, ambos venían con una enorme bandera de Francia en las manos.

—¡COURFEYRAC! ¡COURFEYRAAAAAAAAAC! —atrás de ellos venían otros cuantos estudiantes con entusiasmo y miedo en sus rostros. 

—¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? —Fernand tenia miedo de que su practica se viera interrumpido y de que su entrenador lo sancionara de alguna forma cruel, pero no fue así, él hombre también se alarmó y corrió al lado del joven atleta. 

—¡ENJOLRAS! 

—¿¡ÉL QUÉ?! ¡¿POR DIOS NI EN VIERNES SE PUEDE COMPORTAR?!.

—¡Fernand! ¿A qué se debe la interrupción? 

—Disculpe, entrenador, estoy seguro de que…tiene que ver con uno de mis mejores amigos…¿le molesta si me uno a mis compañeros? —el entrenador lo meditó molesto por un momento y asintió. 

—Fernand, se supone que…agh, de acuerdo. VE. pero te quiero aquí MAÑANA a las 7:30 EN PUNTO, ¿de acuerdo? si no vienes…algo malo pasara. 

—Aquí estaré. ¡Gracias! 

Se unió a sus amigos y corrieron alarmados a las instalaciones interiores de la universidad y una vez ahí, se detuvieron en un pasillo donde no se oía ruido alguno, solo las respiraciones de los tres. 

—¿¡Qué sucedió ahora?! 

—Enjolras… —el pelirrojo inhaló cansado y volvió a hablar— y Cohn-Bendit…tomaron la universidad.

—Ash, silencio, niño flor. Yo le cuento. —Grantaire se aclaró la garganta y vio a su amigo de ojos marrones a los ojos— Mira, la cosa es que en la marcha en pro de Vietnam, arrestaron a algunos compañeros…no me preguntes porque a Enjolras no, porque ni yo me lo explico. Así que tomaron la universidad a manera de protesta. Según Enjolras el plan es quedarse aquí toda la noche. Nosotros nos unimos por mala suerte y porque el imbecil nos engañó. estábamos en su casa y de la nada llegan Cohn-Bendit, Combeferre y compañía y Enjolras dice ‘pues ya es hora, muchachos’ nos da banderas y cobijas y nos trae a la universidad. MALDITA SEA, EMILE NO SABE EN DONDE ESTOY.

—¡Momento! Robert…¿ES EN SERIO? —Fernand clavó sus ojos en sus compañeros— ¿¡TOMO LA UNIVERSIDAD?! In-fe-liz. ¡NO ME AVISÓ!. Va a ver cuando lo vea. 

—Si quieres verlo, parece que esta en rectoría. Ahí esta el comité y el resto del grupito. —Jean sonrió. Esa era su expresión siempre. 

—¿Y por qué no están ahí? 

—Nos fuimos con la excusa de ir al sanitario. Es estúpido pero…Enjolras estaba muy ocupado. —respondió Grantaire entre risas adolescentes. 

—Bueno…¿No deberíamos volver?. Es decir, sé que es molesto pero…debemos apoyarlo. Solo espero que me deje irme en la noche.

—No lo creo, sonrisitas. Esto va para largo. —Grantaire encendió un cigarro en los pasillos. Según so lógica, la escuela era de ellos en ese momento, ¿no?— Para eso nos hizo traer mantas. Supongo que planea que pasemos la noche aquí y que nos bañemos en las regaderas del gimnasio. 

—Infeliz.

Entre quejas y risas los tres caminaron a donde, se supone, Enjolras había establecido su base. La oficina del rector de la universidad. 

—Ya trajimos a Courfeyrac. Estaba en la pista.

—Ya lo sabia. Hola, bastardo infeliz que nos abandonó. —Enjolras no perdió la serenidad de su blanca faz, sus ojos azules se postraron en el recién incorporado atleta y lo sentenciaron severamente. 

—Bueno, te dije que iba a estar ocupado. Pero al parecer eso no hizo que tuvieras consideración alguna con mi entrenamiento del día de hoy. 

—¡Por favor! ¡Siempre estas entrenando! No digo que no sea importante, pero el consejo estudiantil también lo es. Grantaire, por dios, deja de fumar. Eres padre de familia. 

—¿Y? Emile no esta aquí. No que yo sepa. —el rubio…prefirió ignorar esa respuesta. 

—En fin. ¿Ricitos de oro se dignara a dejarme ir a dormir a mi casa? —en respuesta, Enjolras río. 

—No seas ridículo, Courf. Por algo te traje una de mis mejores cobijas. Pasaremos la noche aquí si es necesario, ¿de acuerdo? —Esto último fue dirigido para Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Jean y para los chicos que estaban al fondo de la oficina intentado sintonizar el canal de noticias local. Seguro que ya se habían vuelto la noticia vespertina más importante. 

—¡ENJOLRAS!

—Si tienes sueño puedes tomar una colchoneta del gimnasio y dormir con las mantas que trajimos. Nadie te juzgara por eso, lo único fundamental es estar aquí. Así que ahora…bueno, pueden hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando sea dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad.

—Ca-ra-jo —suspiro Grantaire— ¿En que momento te nombramos nuestro líder? eres el demonio disfrazado de ángel. —Enjolras…ignoro de nuevo esas palabras.

—¿Donde están los demás? —preguntó Fernand un poco más tranquilo.

—Creo que en el gimnasio. Haciendo el fuerte, las camas o algo similar. Vamos, nosotros no somos parte de la administración. —sugirió Jean dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Fernand y Robert.

En el gimnasio estaba el resto de su grupo de amigos. Joly, Combeferre, Bahorel, Eponine, Marius y ¡¿Cosette?! Oh bueno, seguro iba con Marius. 

—¡AL FIN LLEGAN! —Eponine los recibió con su cálido y alegre rostro. Tenia el cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta y pantalones arriba de la cintura negros. —Al parecer nos quedaremos aquí, así que, por derecho de llegada tomamos el gimnasio para quedarnos a dormir.

—¡MARIUS, COSETTE, LES DIJE QUE CUIDARAN A EMILE MIENTRAS VOLVIA! ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE LO TRAJERON! —interrumpió Grantaire.

—No, no, Robert, NO. Lo dejamos con el papá de Cosette. Ahí estará bien. 

—¿Valjean? —preguntó divertido Jean. Marius asintió.

—Si saben que el vino con una de las brigadas que NO es la nuestra, ¿verdad? —aún riendo, Jean se acostó en una colchoneta m mientras los demás se quedaban boquiabiertos. 

—¡¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EMILE ESTA AQUÍ!! ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO?!

—Grantaire lo…lo sentimos. ¡No pensamos que fuera a venir! —Marius se acercó intentando calmar a su amigo, pero una de sus mayores preocupaciones era mantener a Emile alejado del salvaje mundo en el que él vivía cuando no estaba con él. 

—¡Debieron pensarlo más! ¿¡DONDE ESTA VALJEAN?! —jaló a Marius de la camisa.

—¡NO LO SÉ! GRANTAIRE, TE JURO QUE NO LO SÉ.

—Grantaire, tranquillo. Tiene que estar dentro de las instalaciones a fuerza. —Dijo Eponine intentándolo calmar. 

—Ya suéltalo, Rob. No es gran cosa —Joly se acercó temeroso con su lacio cabello castaño lleno de sudor— Traeremos a Emile con nosotros y no lo dejaremos salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? lo mantendremos entretenido hasta que la noche caiga y duerma. No hay porque alarmarse. Todo estará bien. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, suelta a Marius, él no hizo nada malo…adrede, y vamos a buscar a tu hijo. —Grantaire hizo casó lentamente y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. 

Joly y Grantaire salieron sigilosamente del gimnasio mientras que los demás se quedara terminando de hacer las camas de colchoneta y mantas caseras. Caminaron silenciosos por los pasillos en busca de Valjean, quien daba clases de historia y política para algunas carreras especializadas en ciencias sociales.  Su búsqueda no duro mucho ya que lo encontraron saliendo de un baño de caballeros tomando a Emile de la mano. 

—¡PAPI! —mientras Valjean cerraba la puerta, el pequeño volteo curioso solo porque sí, pero sus sorpresa fue mucha al ver a su padre por ahí. Al verlo, soltó la mano protectora de Valjean y corrió a buscar el abrazo de robert, quien sin pensarlo se agachó para recibirlo y cargarlo. 

—Mon coeur, ven acá. 

—Grantaire, Joly. ¡Hola! ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Estabamos buscandolo justamente a usted y a Emile. —Joly acarició la suave mejilla del niño.   
—Valjean…Emile no debería de estar aquí. 

—Ay Robert, lo siento, eso no me lo mencionaron ni Marius ni Cosette. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, ¿estas de acuerdo? solo mantenerlo a salvo en…¿qué edificio agarraron ustedes? 

—El gimnasio. Y sí, la idea es que se quede con nosotros ahí. No lo dejaremos salir del gimnasio. Ahi lo cuidaremos y entretendremos hasta que se quede dormido. Pero aún así, Emile no debe estar cerca de este mundo. Yo estoy porque apoyo a Enjolras, además de que creo en sus causas, pero Emile no sabe nada de esto. No es un mundo para él. 

—Ah, Alexandre, siempre problemático. Bueno, no te enojes. Mira, me traje su mochila con sus juguetes y sus libros de colores. Eso es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?. —Una chispa de esperanza se reflejó en los ojos de Robert. Mantener a Emile tranquilo sería más fácil de lo que él hubiera querido. 

Los cuatro regresaron al gimnasio, en donde Emile se puso feliz a correr y saltar hasta que se cansó y decidió sentarse a dibujar. Con Emile sentado junto a Robert todos los demás amis y Valjean se sentaron en un circulo a platicar sobre sus opiniones de los acontecimientos que ellos mismos estaban causando. Todos estaban de acuerdo. La causa era noble. No estaban haciendo nada malo ni de la manera incorrecta y al paso que iban Francia iba a ser un país totalmente habitable por generaciones futuras. 

Las horas pasaron, algunos entraban, algunos salían, pero todos les amis ahí permanecían, por las ventanas del gimnasio comenzaron a darse cuenta de que la noche había llegado, además Emile se acurrucó en las grandes piernas de su padre para dormir, este lo cargó y acomodó en la colchoneta destinada para él. Mas tarde lo acomodaría sobre su pecho, lo tapo con su cobija y volvió a su lugar en el circulo. Poco a poco los demás comenzaron a caer y Enjolras llegó. Solo para agradecerles a todos su compañía en un evento de tal magnitud, también les menciono que si pensaban esperarlo para dormir no lo hicieran, que el se quedaría en su ‘cuartel’ o sea, la oficina del director.   
Los últimos que quedaron despiertos fueron Robert y Fernand, quienes se acercaron para no gritar y despertar a los demás. 

—¿Por qué era tan importante tu practica de hoy? Te vi…molesto cuando llegamos.

—No lo sé, Rob… —suspiró viendo sus zapatos deportivos ligeramente gastados— parecía que hoy iba a ser un día importante. Solo me había citado a mi. 

—¿Qué tal si el hombre quiere contigo? En ese caso deberías agradecernos por salvarte. —él solo río. Grantaire sonrió. Odiaba ver a sus amigos tristes. 

—No lo creo…¿Sabias que es probable que participe en México 68? —si la esperanza se pudiera plastificar, seria la cara de Courfeyrac al decir esa frase. 

—No juegues así. ¿Es en serio? ¿Por eso tu entrenamiento de hoy era tan importante?. WOW. COURFEYRAC, ¿QUIEN TE VIERA?.

—No me hagas caso del todo, eso presiento. Ojalá mi presentimiento sea acertado. 

—Yo creo que eres genial. Has ganado ya bastantes torneos. no me sorprendería que te ganaras el oro en México. Además, tendríamos un motivo real para ir a las olimpiadas y ya no solo verlas por televisión. 

—Sí…pero…no es seguro, solo…lo presiento. Espero estar en lo correcto. 

—Me disculpo en nombre de Apolo por haber interrumpido tu practica del día. Pero…como me dijeron hoy, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Deberías dormir. Oí que la repondrás mañana. Y bueno, ve el lado amable, ya estamos aquí, no tendrás que hacer una hora de camino. 

—Tienes razón… —courfeyrac recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo— Ojala todos tuvieran —bostezó— la fortuna de tener amigos como ustedes.

—Seguro no hablas de mi. Soy una basura. —dijo Grantaire sonriendo, en respuesta Courfeyrac lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—No lo eres. Eres el más increíble de nosotros. Mírate, tienes un hijo que a futuro será igual de genial que tú. 

—Tengo un hijo sin madre y al que mantiene su abuela porque ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo yo solo. Soy un fracasado. Estamos solos. 

—¿¡BROMEAS?! Robert Grantaire, no vuelvas a decir eso, porque nosotros siempre estaremos a su lado. SIEMPRE SIEMPRE. Sin importar las adversidades, ¿me oíste?. —Grantaire no contestó. Asintió ligeramente y sonrió. Nadie le había dedicado palabras con ese tono y esa calidez. Al menos no que el recordara. 

—Será mejor que duermas, hurricane. Oye…¿puedo decirles a los demás sobre lo que me acabas de decir de las olimpiadas? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?. 

—¡NO! Aún no es seguro…y en caso de que llegara a ser verdad…quisiera que fuera una sorpresa para todos. Bueno…para ti ya no…

—Ash. Bueno. Guardare el secreto —Grantaire gateó hacia su colchoneta que quedo junto a la de su amigo. Suavemente cargo a Emile y se acostó acomodando a su cría sobre su pecho como a un muñeco de peluche— Buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches, amigos…

Unos pocos minutos después Courfeyrac se quedó dormido al igual que todos los demás.   
Desde su base el líder revolucionario, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensaba con cariño y apreció en sus mejores amigos que fielmente lo acompañaban en todo. Igualmente pensó en lo fácil que era resistir las cosas siempre y cuando contara con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que acompaña este capitulo es, como el nombre lo indica, 'With a little help from my friends' de the Beatles :) Gracias, si es que alguien lee.


End file.
